


Captain Beverly Toegold the Fifth v The Bullywug King

by raeofsunshin



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: (non discriptive), I Love You, I think this counts as a crossover?, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It’s a naddpod mechs AU!, M/M, Mechs canon typical violenxe, for the dozen of you in both fandoms, in which I make the first arc very dramatic!, the green teens are child soldiers now, think about beverlin and timbertie with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeofsunshin/pseuds/raeofsunshin
Summary: Oh man I sure hope there’s an audience for this.——Naddpod Moonstone Arc but as a Mechs Album. (A bit more than that as I pay about as much attention to the Naddpod timeline as the Mechs do to the general timestream.)
Relationships: Erlin Kindleaf/Beverly Toegold V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Captain Beverly Toegold the Fifth v The Bullywug King

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lgbtq community

The gunfire of the Moonstone is loud, too loud, rattling around in Beverly’s head as Denny fails to pilot the ship. Cran and Derlin are on said guns with several other Green Teens, staring blankly out at the legions of the Bullywug King’s forces, firing round after round into the Bullywug ships. Erlin is fidgeting with a bandage, wrapping it around his hand and unwinding it again just as quickly. The ship rocks violently sideways as B.A.R.B.A.R.I.A.N. missiles crash into them.

“Denny! What do we do?” Beverly crouches down to their captain, huddled underneath the pilots seat.

“Hope they have mercy on us!” Denny squeals and curls back into the fetal position. Another missile hits the side of the ship, nearly knocking Beverly to his feet as he stands. They’re all staring at him now, his fellow Green Teens looking at him as their captain cowers. Beverly makes eye contact with Erlin.

“What do we do?” he mouths, brought suddenly back to a year ago when the two of them shouted over celebratory fireworks when they’d completed their training.

“Lead,” Erlin responds. He waves a hand down at Denny. “We need a better captain.” 

Beverly swallows a lump that he hadn’t noticed forming and crouches back down to Denny. He pulls the captains badge from his chest, pins it to his own chest. Steadying himself, he stands. 

“Alright Teens. Lets kick some Bullywug ass,” Captain Beverly Toegold the Fifth commands.

\----

They’ve taken his crew captive. They’ve taken them captive. The Bullywugs have taken his crew and Pelor doesn’t care. Beverly Toegold paces back and forth across the deck of the Moonstone, running his hands through his hair.

“FUCK!” Wood splinters under his fist as he swings at the frame of the piolets seat. If he’d just been faster, moved faster, said the right things, maybe they’d still be here. Beverly had no training in this, why would you train a 15 year old boy to captain a ship? That was the Scout Leaders job. Beverly, lucky Beverly, had just been lucky enough to get stuck with Denny. Speaking of Denny-

“Hey Bev!” Denny exclaimed cheerfully as he walked back onto the ship.

“What.” Beverly turned towards him, hand still clenched in a bloody fist.

“I found some willing recruits for the rescue mission!”   


“Pelor sent people for this?” Beverly couldn’t believe it, maybe miracles were possible. He was actually going to rescue his crew.

“Well… not exactly…” Denny trailed off and Beverly finally looked up behind him. Standing behind the poor excuse of a captain was quite the “willing recruits.” There was, objectively speaking, the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. She had highly matted ginger hair, wore mechanics overalls covered in bioluminescent fungus, and was accompanied by a small four legged automaton. Beside her was an incredibly buff human man with what appeared to be just a straight up giant axe swung over his shoulder. “Look Bev, it’s not much, but it’s all the help I could muster. I’m not much of a social person.”

“That sure right,” the human man spoke gruffly with a slight laugh. “Hardwon Surefoot at your service.”

“An’ I’m Moonshine Cybin! Pleasure to meet you youngin!” Moonshine spoke with the characteristic drawl of the Crick, the lower levels of the elven city of Galaderon known for bioengineering wonders. “Denny here said we’d be your new scoutmasters?” She had a gap in her teeth.

“I’ll take them. On one condition,” Beverly turned to the only person his height, “Denny your staying behind.”

\----

“So… Captain Toegold eh?” Hardwon Surefoot wiped blood of the edge of his axe. Beverly was slumped against a wall, breathing heavily. Lying dead on the floor of the Moonstone was a massive astral serpent. It’d attacked them out of nowhere but fell to the combined efforts of Hardwons blade and Moonshine’s fungus. Moonshine appeared to be harvesting it’s venom?

“Not officially. But officially it’s Denny so…” Hardwon barked a laugh.

“Captain Toegold it is then. HEY MOONSHINE!” he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted towards the elven eared woman.

“YEA HARDWON?” she hollered back.

“THE BOY’S A CAPTAIN!”

“OH! WELL DONE YOUNGIN! QUITE AN ACCOMPLISHMENT THERE!” Moonshine returned to her harvesting. Beverly ran a hand across the Divine laser still strapped to his leg. He hadn’t even drawn blood. For the first time in over a year, he wasn’t responsible for the other people on board. These two people, no matter how weird they were, could handle themselves.

That meant more than he could ever begin to tell them.

\----

“Yeah, you probably shouldn’t touch that.” Beverly snatched Hardwon’s hand away from a leaking puddle of ooze. Bullywug King Sword, a deadly toxin. It drove soldiers mad, caused them to attack their own crew mates.

“It looks fun though!”

“Trust me. Moonshine!” 

“What?” Moonshine looked up at Beverly from where she was siphoning the poison into a small vial. “For later!”

“Let’s just keep going. They’ve got to be here somewhere.”

\----

Beverly was crying. He would never admit it, but he still was. Arms wrapped around Erlin, the megar two other remaining members of his crew huddled around them. He found them. Alternatively, what was left of them but that was more than most ever got back.

“Told you Cran!” Derlin pumped a fist into the air. “Told you he’s find ya!” Cran punched him in the side. 

“Hush.”

“Bev. You came back for us.” Erlin was looking up at him, looking up at his tear streaked face.

“Wasn’t about to let you die without me, was I?” His face was stretched into a watery imitation of a grin. They found them. Beverly should’ve probably let go of Erlin but he just clutched him tighter, buried his head into curly red hair. If he never leaves this moment, that would be just grand. Erlin leans back slightly, places his palms to Beverly’s face and pulls him down into a kiss.

“Should we leave or…?” Beverly flips Hardwon off.

\----

“I’m proud of you Bev.” Beverly Toegold the Forth looks down at his son with an eyeless stare. 

“Dad…” Bev’s placed a hand on the side of his face.

“You did what you could son. Or is it Captain now?” His dad laughs, which turns quickly into a coughing fit.

“I’ll clear your name Dad, you didn’t do anything, I know you didn’t. I’ll go fight the Bullywug King himself if that’s what it takes.”

“Don’t go giving up your childhood for me Bev.” Bev can’t help but give a bitter laugh at that. Whatever childhood he might have had had been stripped from him once Pelor’s army had begun recruiting forces against the Bullywug King. It had been his duty to serve.

“Won’t be losing anything important Dad. Promise.”

\----

Beverly Toegold was 16 years old. 

He’s sure that’s what the headlines will say. The headlines his mother will read, the headlines Erlin will- Erlin.

There’s slash across his stomach, across his neck. The Bullywug King towers over him. Why did he convince himself that he could win this fight? His father was blinded and yelling from across the room. Moonshine and Hardwon were vaulting over the barrier to get to him. They’ll be too late, he thinks as a gunshot sounds nearby and his vision turns to black.

He never got to say goodbye.

\----

Beverly Toegold gasps back to life on a gold trimmed operation table.

“Oh good! You woke up!” A slender elven woman is pulling off gloves across the room, setting something mechanical on a golden dias. Bev scrambles to his feet, patting his sides looking for a weapon. His chest aches. Something is wrong.

“What did you do to me.” His search for anything harmful had come up unsuccessful, so he settles on scowling at the glittering lady.

“I’d ask your friends to explain that one.” She’s not looking at him, he jumps down from the table and marches towards her.

“What did you do.”

“Bev don’t. It not her fault.” Moonshine.

“ _ What’s _ not her fault,” he spins sideways. His vision is blurring slightly.

“We- we couldn’t just let you die.” She’s fidgeting with the straps of her overalls.

“Well evidently I didn’t even manage that.” His chest is still aching, he hadn’t even got hurt there, why was it aching?

“Uh- about that…”

“WATCH THIS BITCH!” Hardwon Surefoot pops up from a table identical to the one Bev had woken up on. His legs are made of metal? Hardwon didn’t have metal legs before, right? Bev would have noticed with all the bragging Hardwon did about his legs.

“You did. You both did actually, and I had to do something and MeeMaw’s gone missing and-”

“Moonshine what did she do to me.” He’s clearly alive now, so she had to be lying. The other elf had left the room, unnoticed until now.

“We’re immortal now Bev.”   
  
“What.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have thought way too much about this world- tell me if you’d be interested in more!
> 
> Regardless, cry about timbertie and beverlin with me @raeofsunshin on tumblr.


End file.
